


Bloody Ass

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Tunnel (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Fleur Weasley, Principe Inspecteur des opérations sous couverture within the Direction magique de la police judiciaire is annoyed with a bloody ass known as DCI Roebuck of the Northbrourne Police. How does her husband, Bill Weasley, manage to calm her down?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching The Tunnel earlier whilst on a box set binge when this idea came into my head based on a scene from it, especially as Clémence Poésy, who played Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour) in the Harry Potter series, played in The Tunnel.

_**Weasley Residence, 22 Rue Ernest Lejeune, Calais, France** _

_**12**_ _ **th** _ _**June 2013** _

Fleur Weasley, _Principe Inspecteur des_ _opérations sous couverture_ (Principle Inspector of Undercover Operations) within the _Direction magique de la police judiciaire_ (Magic Directorate of Judicial Police) was annoyed. She had just been doing her undercover work as a _Capitaine_ within the _Direction centrale de la Police judiciaire_ (Central Directorate of the Judicial Police), involving a case of a body in the midpoint of the Eurotunnel, but on further discovery it being two bodies, but in half, when a Detective Chief Inspector from the English Northbrourne Police had been invited by her superiors to collaborate on the case.

She had been spending the entire day with him in her native France in her undercover role as _Capitaine_ Elise Wassermann, investigating the murder of a prostitute from Cardiff, Wales, named Gemma Kirwan, whose corpse had been frozen for at least 6 months. The body that they had found, however, was split in two, with the upper half of the body belonging to someone else, a _député_ of the _Assemblée nationale_.

Fleur had quietly checked with her colleagues in the MDJP for any magical connections to the killings, and had been quickly found that the MDJP had nothing, her superiors telling her to keep on the case, as they found it suspicious too. It was thanks to her colleagues in the CDJP that she had a suspect in Charlotte Joubert, the wife of prominent French banker Alain Joubert, who was currently in hiding.

Looking over photos that were in the CDJP case file, she could see her husband, Bill, had just arrived home from the London Branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, having been employed there since he had left Hogwarts as a Curse Breaker.

Looking at his wife, Bill could see that she was getting annoyed by the second over the case she was working on, and had an idea to help her calm down.

Fleur watched out the corner of her eye when she saw Bill summon from the bedroom a bottle of oil, and knew instantly that she was going to get pampered by her husband. Putting her files away, she knew that she would not get any work done tonight!

Laying down on the bed, she was ready to feel the pleasure of her husband's hands on her back, knowing that she would not have to endure that bloody ass tomorrow!


End file.
